


'cause I been thinking' 'bout forever

by milliejupiter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliejupiter/pseuds/milliejupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Valentine's Day, but Nick thinks they have something to celebrate anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause I been thinking' 'bout forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years and it's pretty much porn /o\ Many many thanks to eloiserummaging for beta and handholding and starkwords for the original inspiration on twitter!
> 
> Title from Thinkin Bout You by Frank Ocean

“Happy Valentine’s Day, pop star,” Nick says as he lets Harry into the flat.

Harry hangs his coat on the rack and greets Thurston, who has bolted down the hallway and launched himself at Harry’s feet. “You know it’s not actually Valentine’s Day until next week, right?”

“Yes, well, “ Nick rolls his eyes. “As you’ll be off gallivanting with your band instead of spending the most romantic day of the year here with me, I thought we’d do something tonight instead.”

“That’s sweet, Nick,” Harry says, eyes softening. He kisses Nick on the cheek lightly, then holds Thurston up and lets him lick Nick from chin to eyebrow.

“Sausage dog slobber _and_ pop star slobber: just what I wanted for Valentine’s Day,” he says, batting them both away.

“Not Valentine’s Day,” Harry mutters, but thankfully Aimee appears just then to rescue Nick, packing Thurston into his coat and harness and heading back to her own flat for the night.

-

A few hours and a few glasses of wine later, Nick is stretched out in bed, Harry sitting astride his hips and curling fingers into his chest hair.

Harry looks at the condom Nick's just handed him for a moment, contemplating, and then slowly and deliberately reaches over to put it back in the drawer.

They've talked about this before, honestly they have. How there's no one else for Harry, hasn't been for a while. And Nick's been gone for this boy from the moment they met, if he's honest. Still, it catches Nick by surprise.

He gasps into Harry's mouth, pretends he can't feel himself beginning to form the words "I love--" But Harry isn't fooled. He smirks, no sympathy for Nick's imminent mental breakdown, and drops the lube onto Nick's chest. "Put your cock in me."

"Yes, sir," Nick says with a smirk, and pulls Harry down to kiss his lips. With Harry perched on his lap like this, stretched and ready from the slow, lazy fingering Nick had given him earlier, Nick doesn't actually have to do much of the work. He squeezes a bit of the lube into his hand and slicks his cock, then holds himself steady while Harry slides down onto him.

Harry arches his back and closes his eyes when Nick bottoms out inside him. "Oh, you feel good," he says with a sigh, sounding almost surprised, but Nick understands.

"Different?" Nick grips Harry's sides, pressing his thumbs into the bones of his hips, but not thrusting just yet, wants to give Harry time to get used to this feeling.

“Yeah," Harry says, eyes still closed, and starts to rock his hips gently back and forth. "It's just--more. It feels like. More." Harry doesn't say it out loud, but Nick is pretty sure he doesn't mean just physically. This is pretty big. Nick has never done this with anyone, never felt the desire to, but Harry just brings it out in him, a sense of-- he's not quite sure what. Permanence, he decides, and with that thought he grasps Harry's hips and begins thrusting harder.

"Yeah, _oh_. Yes," Harry breathes, moving his hips with Nick's rhythm. "Please, I need."

"What do you need, Harry?" Nick asks, and the answer is yes, whatever it is, the answer is going to be yes.

"Harder. Please. I need you to fuck me harder."

"Yeah, okay," Nick says, voice thick, and gently lifts Harry off of him. He nudges Harry onto his knees on the bed and then curls in behind him, sliding his cock back in. From this angle he can get deeper and thrust harder and really hit Harry where Nick knows he loves it. Harry drops his chest down onto the bed and arches his back, crying out every time Nick hits that place inside him.

Nick presses his face to Harry's sweaty back, kissing and licking across his shoulders and the nape of his neck. He reaches for Harry's cock, hot and thick in his hand, wet at the tip, and he wants so badly to make Harry come, but Harry pushes his hand away. "No, I can. Just you." Harry can barely get the words out around throaty gasps.

Nick would be lying if he said he'd never thought about this, trying to make Harry come just from Nick's cock inside him. Harry's always been so responsive, so ready to take whatever Nick wants to give him. Nick reaches a hand up to run his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging lightly, testing.

"Yes, please, oh my God, Nick," Harry moans, clenching down around him. Nick's cheeks flush a little, pleased that he can make Harry feel this good.

Nick pulls Harry upright and wraps an arm around his chest and Harry immediately puts his arm around Nick's neck for support. He can't thrust as hard this way, but he rolls his hips up into Harry's, Harry tightens around him and that's it for Nick. "Harry, I'm--" is all he manages to get out before he loses it.

"Yeah, do it. Come inside me, Nick, please," Harry begs, voice tight, and Nick does. He pours himself out into Harry and bites down on Harry's shoulder until he sees stars.

When Nick comes back to himself, Harry is sagging in his arms and Nick can feel wetness on his thighs and on his arm where it's still wrapped around Harry's waist and he realizes it's because Harry's come without Nick ever touching him. He presses kisses into Harry's temple and the side of his neck and his ear, anywhere he can reach because Harry is so beautiful and he just _came_ because he felt Nick come inside him, and Nick loves him so much he can't contain it.

He gently places Harry back down on the bed and Harry makes a happy little "mmm" sound, already starting to fall asleep. Nick rubs a hand over Harry's lower back as he slowly pulls out of him. Harry is wet and messy and perfect, and Nick can't help but push his fingers back inside, delighting in the whimpers Harry makes when Nick brushes over his prostate.

He kisses his way down Harry's back, presses a kiss to each of the dimples, then leans in and licks into him, pushes his tongue inside to taste himself there. Harry squirms and pushes back against Nick's mouth, begging for more. Nick wonders if maybe he could make Harry come again, but he decides not to push it. That’s an experiment for another day. Instead he presses one last kiss to Harry’s hole and bites one cheek fondly. 

"Happy Valentine’s, love,” Nick says. 

“Still Not-Valentine's Day," Harry slurs, sounding barely conscious, and Nick just smiles and collapses with his head on Harry's back, following him into sleep.


End file.
